nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Exam: Silver Namikaze
AburameLucien: -Lucien had been busy today, first the start of a new class and then now he was due to give Silver his final exams. The one thing though he would need to do is make sure to go over one last thing with Silver and that was Generic Sealing. Lucien had missed this but still he would not hold it to hard against the boy so it would be something he would give him a passing grade on either way. This was all still very new and Lucien was working to keep the academy working the best that he could. Making his way to the training grounds Lucien would stand there watching the rain come down, waiting for his student to show up.- Silverwind01: -Silver showed up '' long time no see sensei and also i did my final lesson while u where gone so all we need to do is test lol'' as slver walks up he looks around the training grounds reamembering al the times he came here alone to pratice and study'' so whats the final on sensei'' as he walks over to him ready for anything he hopes AburameLucien: -Lucien would look at the boy as he crossed his arms- "In short you are going to do a series of test from all you learned the last couple of weeks. This will include all the techniques, kunai throwing and so on. Usually there would be a written exam but right now I think its best we skip that and just do the phsyical. So when your ready I want you to take out your kunai and throw them at the three dummies in front of us. The way you pass this is you must hit the target in the center of the chest but you only get three tries, you only have to hit it once to pass but take all the time you need. you may begin and when you are finished we shall move to the next text." Lucien would stand back watching the boy closely.- Silverwind01: -Silver walk up to the dummies and says'' piece of cake'' throw a kunai hit one '' thats one '' pulls out another and throws it miss' dame it ok '' silver looks at the last one '' you got this'' as saying this he gose into a flash back of all the time he pratice here when no one was using the training ground and how hard he would push himeself'' i got this '' he throws the last kunai hits '' did it two out of three'' jumos in the air wooohooo AburameLucien: -Lucien would pick up his clipboard and marked it a couple of times, keeping it to himself as he would say "Okay Silver now the next task will be on focusing your chakra to your feet so you can walk up the tree like so..." Lucien would walk over to the near by tree as he would focus his chakra to the bottom of his feet, slowly he would place his left foot onto the tree as he would push up on his right leg bring his right foot onto the base of the tree. As Lucien got to the top he would sit on one of the branches looking down on the boy.- "Again... three chances and you only need to make it up to my level once... begin when you are ready too Silver" Lucien would look down watching the boy closely- Silverwind01: -Silver shock he never done this ok he focus his chakra into his feet ahhhh' runs at the tre and runs up slips ''aaaaaaahhhhhhh falls on his head '' owwww ok aging'' stands up and focus chakra into his feet and starts to runs up aging ' ahhh '' this time almost makin it slips ahhhhhhh '' hit his head '' owwwwwww one more time i can do this he stands up with a loo that he will pass and become a ninja '' i will do it no matter what'' he focus more chakra this time '' lets go ahhhhhh '' runs up to the tree until he made it to where lucien was when he got to the top '' i did it and jump in the air oh no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' falls on the ground owwwwwww that hurt the most'' laying on the ground holding his head '' ow ow owww'' then stands up ' i am ok ready for what next '' AburameLucien: -Lucien would hop down to the ground as he would laugh some "well your head might have a couple of lumps in it after all of this..." he would then mark on his page again as he would look at Silver, "Okay so the next part of the exam is going to contain completing the techniques I worked with you on over the last couple of weeks. One of them we did not cover but I am going to exempt you from it but still we will cover it at the end so you can still have learned it. Now I want you to first complete the clone technique, you will have three chance to complete it and if you do not then we will just move onto the next one. Each one of these will equal into your final grade so just take the time you need and focus... there is no time limit here... now begin.." -he would stand back watching to see if the boy would pull off the clone technique first- Silverwind01: -Silver look at his sensei'' got it '' he focus his chakra and formed the hand sings clone justsu puff next to silver was a clone but it face was gone' dam it ok lets try one more time '' this time he took his time focusing his chakra as he did this he thought about the lesson and his pratice here clone jutsu next to silver was a clone'' i did it'' he high five him self and as he did the clone vanishes and looks at lucien with a big smile AburameLucien: "Excellent..." Lucien would say as he would take a couple of steps back and pulled out a Kunai "Now Substitute!" -Lucien would thrust a kunai in the direction or Silver as it was aimed for his chest.- Silverwind01: -Silver ahhhhhhh substitute and laying where he just was is a dumb with the kuni in it '' dam i thought i was going to die'' as he was behind his sensei breathing heavily AburameLucien: -Lucien would turn around as he would mark a couple of times on his clipboard- "Okay good... not I want you to use the transformation technique... You have three chances... like always... and I am sorry about the last one. I remember while we were learning these techniques you had some issues with that one so I figured it was all or nothing on that one...now continue the exam and please use transformation technique" Lucien would stand back some watching him closely- Silverwind01: -Silver still little warning ok got it he focus his chakra into the sings transform there standing was lucien but tiny and silvers hair ops one more time'' transform this time transforming into lucien looking at him'' how is this'' AburameLucien: -Lucien would look over the transformation technique as he would say.- "Yes...looks good not moving on lets do some genjutsu... you try to cast one on me... then I will do one after as you will need to escape from it.. begin when you are ready"- Silverwind01: -silver ok sensei he focus trying to make you see me fall down dead with kunai all over me and the village destroyed seeing lucien look around silver could tell he did it then lucien look back at him reamember what luccien said the last time'' i am a master at genjutsu'' so it was no suprise he was not effected much then waiting for lucien to cast a genjutsu on him AburameLucien: -Lucien would see the imagining lightly but within seconds of it hitting him he would blink a couple of times before looking at Silver, "Basic to the point but as you grow you will make it more apparent...anyways your turn now..." Lucien would look at Silver as he would blink a couple of times as he would attempt to grab onto his chakra to place him into a genjutsu...Within seconds if Lucien got him he would make the boy feel as if the ground was splitting open, making him think that he was going to fall deep into the earth if he didn't get out of there. Lucien ofcourse had it all under control in the reality of it all watching the boy to see if he could escape.- Silverwind01: -Silver looks down and for a sec freaks out then reamember it was genjutsu he closes his eyes still feeling like he was falling he focus his chakra to distrub it and be realeas at first it didnt work then he made it more disterbed and open his eye to lucien being in front of him wow it was so real still sweating and looking around the ground seeing if it will open aging then back up to lucien to see what was next still think about the genjutsu and how real it felt AburameLucien: -Lucien would laugh some as he would nudge him lightly "I could have done worse..." he would then take a couple of steps as he would point his finger at Silver as he would instantly tie the boy up with ropes making it impossible to move - "So escape this...Three chances..." -he would keep walking till he was around 30 feet away from the boy- Silverwind01: -Silver''dam it one after another lucky it only a test'' poof and silver appered behind lucien with the rope in his hand'' i belive this is yours sensei''with a big smile AburameLucien: "okay... so thats then end of the test but we are going to do the lesson on Generic sealing.. So in short, This technique is a standard ninjutsu which allows a shinobi to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use." Silverwind01: -Silver '' i learned this from another jounin when u where gone sensei so we can test it if u want to he show me a scroll that summons a kunai'' AburameLucien: "Ah... okay... so then you can show me how to do this then..." Silverwind01: -Silver sure silver pulled a scroll from his side my father gave this to me when i learned it after silver set the scroll down on the ground focusing his chakra in his hands then placeing it on the scroll and puff there in silver hand was a namikaze kunai my father told me it a family tradition to use these jutsus then shown lucien the kunai in his hand AburameLucien: "Alright fantastic... we are finished here.. I am going to give my notes to the kage as he will be the one to reward you with your headband or not. Thanks so much Silver and enjoy the rest of your day" -he would bow to him as he would head off to the kages office.- Silverwind01: -silver thought about the test worried and wonder how he did as he left the training grounds''hmmm'